<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss, kiss, fall in love! by aaskew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077728">kiss, kiss, fall in love!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/pseuds/aaskew'>aaskew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of kissing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, and wyb hella isnt, and xz is very much in love with him, but hes tryin to avoid it, cql period, doesnt seem so at first but yeah, lsfy - Freeform, no angst my life is already a whole angst story, yes wang yibo is a brat really, zsww - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/pseuds/aaskew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yibo stares at him for a long time, until, finally, he chuckles. That kind of chuckle a child would let out before setting the house on fire. Dangerous, certainly.</p>
  <p>“I'll give it back…” he starts, pressing the earphones closer, “If you kiss me first.”</p>
  <p>Xiao Zhan freezes in place. In fact, even the employees behind them seemed to have frozen in place as well. His heart skips a beat.</p>
  <p>“What?” he’s embarrassed even thinking about the word that had just been used. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
  <p>Wang Yibo laughs mischievously. “I don't know, what’s Xiao-laoshi thinking? I said a kiss, didn't say where. Just give me a peck here, and I'll give it back,” he points at his cheek.</p>
</blockquote>Wang Yibo starts to steal Xiao Zhan's things, and, for goodness' sake, he'll only return them if Xiao Zhan kisses him.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss, kiss, fall in love!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/gifts">jalpari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo, jalpari! wanted to start the event gifting you this, because you're amazing and i love you. thank you for being an amazing beta, idk what would be of me without u. also, thank you for your hardwork, and for making this event! millions of hugs!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan doesn’t believe in love at first sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Romanticism aside, he doesn't have time for that. What he does believe in, is passion at first sight </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> a casual attraction that happens rarely, that can potentially turn into love. There was a paragraph in a book he read once that said, very emphatically, that we only love someone when we don't actually know the person entirely, only parts of them we’re allowed to observe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his perspective, love is deeper than a visual projection </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> it’s laborious and it requires loyalty from both parties to build a relationship. Beyond love, must come respect and admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, maybe it’s because of such conceptions that he had never dated before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he met Wang Yibo </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>when he saw him dancing for the first time </span>
  <span>—,</span>
  <span> he thought that the talented young man belonged on stage, with cameras around him and the audience's attention entirely on him. In fact, Wang Yibo was someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention, who’d shine bright even if he was simply walking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, Xiao Zhan didn’t think much of it at the time. Wang Yibo had TV shows to record, while Xiao Zhan still had many dance steps to learn and a long way to go with his career. Xiao Zhan had little experience. He was beginning to acknowledge that world of superficial appearances, but Wang Yibo, despite being younger, was much more experienced when it came to wearing expensive clothes and showing a fake smile for the camera, commenting about a new perfume people should use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before, it was easy to ignore him. Now, however, with the kid around every day, it is really impossible. How could he ignore him, when Wang Yibo approaches him every time Xiao Zhan tries to maintain a distance? The boy doesn’t even give him space to go to the bathroom, nor to drink water or rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge,” Wang Yibo calls for the thousandth time. “Zhan-ge,” he calls again, when Xiao Zhan doesn't answer. “Xiao Zhan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan finally looks up at the adult form of a child. “What is it?” he asks, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting on the grass, off set on their shooting location, with their hair tied up. Honestly, that whole day had been stressful enough, and Yibo didn't look tired; on the contrary, he was willing to keep bothering him until he got Xiao Zhan’s full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you listening to?” he points at his earphone, the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Against the light’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoing. “Ge, why don't you talk to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yibo's eyes are doing that thing again: expressing the look of an abandoned puppy. What's wrong with that boy, so deliberately surrounding him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya... Stephanie Sun, of course,” Xiao Zhan replies, grumpy. “You don’t have a musical taste like mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's because you're old,” Wang Yibo provokes, laughing like a child. “Let me hear it too. Ge, share with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yibo tries to take the left side of his earphone, however, Xiao Zhan dodges. “Be still, 97’s kid. You call me old, and now you want to listen to old songs with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo isn’t satisfied. “What’s wrong? It wasn't an offense. Older guys are sexy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy?” Xiao Zhan almost screams, surprised at that answer. “Wang Yibo, are you human? Stay there, stay there, you’re becoming more and more shameless...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the wrong thing to say. Unhappy after not getting what he wanted, the stubborn boy acts, agile as a fox: he jumps closer, and pulls the earphone from Xiao Zhan’s ears. The music fades, and Xiao Zhan gets momentarily confused. Then, he looks up and realizes that Wang Yibo was holding the object in his hands with a naughty grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aiya, what was that?” Xiao Zhan asks, probably less irritated than he should be. “Wang-laoshi, return it now. Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge was slandering me,” he replies. “Then no Stephanie Sun for you. Pay attention to me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan sighs, throwing his head back in defeat. Honestly, being around Wang Yibo has become a difficult task. The boy likes to play the role of Wei Wuxian: surrounding him wherever he goes, asking Xiao Zhan to look at him, demanding coaxing, complimenting more than necessary, taking things from him without permission and calling him over and over again: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And although he enjoyed that company, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t admit it. And although his heart would dance with pleasure every time he called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ge”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no one needed to know, least of all Wang Yibo. Sometimes the kid looked at him as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the effect he had on him. What was wrong with young boys these days?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wang-laoshi, don't be mean. Be kind, okay?” Xiao Zhan drags the words out, tired. “I'm always paying attention to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Wang Yibo pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am!” he argues. “Don't act so spoiled. Soon we’ll need to go back for the recordings. Let me rest for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yibo stares at him for a long time, until, finally, he chuckles. That kind of chuckle a child would let out before setting the house on fire. Dangerous, certainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll give it back…” he starts, pressing the earphones closer, “If you kiss me first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan freezes in place. In fact, even the employees behind them seemed to have frozen in place as well. His heart skips a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he’s embarrassed even thinking about the word that had just been used. “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo laughs mischievously. “I don't know, what’s Xiao-laoshi thinking? I said a kiss, I didn't tell where. Just give me a kiss here, and I'll give it back,” he points at his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a short time, Xiao Zhan is desperate. Wang Yibo was pouting, his face turned to the side, pointing at his right chubby cheek, waiting for his lips to be pressed there, on that tempting spot. Really, what was happening to that kid? Had he eaten anything bad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hit your head?” Xiao Zhan lets the words escape, worried. He’s actually mainly concerned with the idea of being asked for a kiss, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wang Yibo </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking for a kiss, in exchange for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own </span>
  </em>
  <span>earphones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yibo turns his head back. “You’ll have to survive without your old songs, I see,” he says. “It's a shame Xiao-laoshi won't be able to listen to anything before the recording.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan hits himself on the forehead. A kiss, a kiss, a kiss. A kiss on the cheek, but still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay, it wasn't much, right? Just a simple kiss. It shouldn't mean anything, and it’d end there. The idea shouldn't disturb him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn't mean anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he sighs, completely defeated. “Okay, you little monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, before Wang Yibo could register that his wish would actually happen, Xiao Zhan leans over to pull his face, bringing his cheek to his lips, and places a light kiss right there, quick and fragile as a butterfly taking flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't mean anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, when he lets go of Wang Yibo's cheek to get the earphones back. The boy's big hands were limp, and returned the object easily. When he finally meets Yibo's eyes, the brat is looking at him with a serious expression, plump lips trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satisfied?” Xiao Zhan asks, struggling to calm his own heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't mean anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn’t mean anything, anything, anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Now, be a good boy and stay quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo sits in silence, eyes like a puppy, and gives him peace at last.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Fuck that. The kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least for Wang Yibo it did. It was what he needed to start bothering Xiao Zhan more and more between recordings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, when they’re sitting side by side in the dressing room, Xiao Zhan asks his assistant for his eye drops, who collects the object from his bag to place it on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, within a second, the eye drops are taken by Wang Yibo. “Xiao-laoshi, do you really need this? Won’t this make your eyes worse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had a frighteningly witty expression, and was hellbent on making Xiao Zhan take the bait no matter what. He already knew what was going to happen. Since the last day, how could he think of anything else other than the sensation Yibo's cheek had left on his lips? How could he think of anything else other than that naughty kid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wang-laoshi, a bunch of people say you’re a cool, aloof guy. What would they think if they saw you now, acting so childish, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not enough to convince him. Xiao Zhan wants to scream, so that everyone could hear how shameless Yibo was, how extremely stubborn, and how he acted like a spoiled child. And now that he had previously given in to his teasing, there was no going back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How should his heart deal with that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge, I’ll give it back, I’ll give it back,” he laughs. After a few seconds, Wang Yibo lowers his voice and adds, “But it will cost you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan’s hands tremble slightly. “I have to pay to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>eye drops back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn,” the boy seems proud, glad that the other one had understood. “What about a kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you could just stop taking what's originally mine,” Xiao Zhan replies dryly. “Practical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo lets out a playful giggle. Those giggles of his make something inside Xiao Zhan light up. Incomprehensible, really, the effect that boy has on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a kiss, right here on the other cheek,” he points at plump cheek number two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan sighs, irritated with himself. When Wang Yibo got the eye drops, he already knew what was coming; he knew very well that arguing with the boy wouldn’t lead to anything, that he’d simply give in to his wishes. Did he do that with everyone, asking for kisses in exchange for their belongings? Stealing things from others, so he’d have their attention?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of someone else in his place, thinking of Yibo demanding attention from anyone else... it made something in his chest wilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, determined, he once again holds Yibo's chin, turns his head to the other side, and with a glance, observes that the boy has a hopeful expression on his pretty face. Quick, yet less quickly than the last time, Xiao Zhan kisses his cheek, and a low sound makes itself heard, warning him that the brief moment is over. Then, he gets the eye drops back, and Wang Yibo goes back to his chair in a quiet, well-behaved mood. Like a disciplined child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, however, a silly smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan sighs, feeling hot all of a sudden. “Seriously, you have no limits…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the assistants nearby breathe again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It happens once more, to Xiao Zhan's despair, one week later, when Wang Yibo decides to take the bottle of tea from his hands. Okay, that had developed fast, it was time for the game to end. Wang Yibo would have to get tired anytime, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge's tea is so good,” he says, smiling. "I'll keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little thief…”, Xiao Zhan murmurs to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew too well the price he’d have to pay to get his bottle back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would come in 3... 2... 1...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge, you know what you have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Xiao Zhan looked at him, the boy was shamelessly laughing, his eyes calling to get closer, even though there were so many people around, sneaking into the conversation. Because Wang Yibo was a guy without barriers. He’d do what he wanted to. He didn't give a damn if there were people around; he’d flirt with an older guy without caring even if someone was judging from afar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, it would be nice to have that courage. Perhaps being like the boy in front of him would appease his anxiety. Perhaps he’d be able to surrender to his intimate desires and pull him in for a kiss on the mouth, lip to lip, and ask if Wang Yibo was doing it all on the spur of the moment, or if there was a chance he’d still want his kisses after the recordings were over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. If Wang Yibo was willing to kiss him after shooting too... Xiao Zhan shakes his head. No. Silly, silly idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” the boy is looking at him expectantly. “Will you waste your tea? It's so healthy, isn’t it, Zhan-ge? Don’t you want it back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya... come here,” Xiao Zhan calls with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy approaches quickly, walking happily as a puppy, then turns his face to the other side, leaving the plump cheek number one exposed for him. It didn't mean anything. It shouldn’t, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan leans over, and places, for the third time, a fragile kiss on his flawless skin, a little longer than the last two times. In those seconds that his lips touch Yibo's face, nothing else matters, not even the dreamy sighs the staff lets out, not even if someone was recording the situation, or if the sound of a photo being captured was present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides that if Wang Yibo, the irresponsible kid, didn't care, he shouldn't care either. When the moment is over, Xiao Zhan takes back his tea bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there,” Yibo smiles, looking only at him, with joy. “That wasn't difficult, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it hadn't been difficult. Nothing difficult. And that was exactly the problem. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo didn't get tired easily, after all. At the end of the month, they shoot an important scene, in which Wei Wuxian flees the world of cultivation with the Wen remnants, leaving Lan Wangji crying in the rain, heartbroken. For him, that particular recording was devastating: Xiao Zhan was a method actor, who’d enter the skin of his characters, and ended up suffering deeply when something bad happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bleak feeling cornered him. During a break, Wang Yibo tried to cheer him up, making funny faces so he wouldn't get into that hole of feelings, to prevent him from overthinking. When the recording finally came to an end, his heart could breathe easier, so they sat in silence in the dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk to each other for some time. Maybe Yibo knew he needed a moment. When they were leaving, his mood had fortunately improved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ge, ge,” Wang Yibo calls. “Let's have dinner together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan nods, finally giving him a smile, for the guy to know he was better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to eat?” the boy asks, excited, taking his phone out of the pocket. “I can ask my assistant to get us Japanese food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Xiao Zhan confirms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When leaving the dressing room, Yibo takes the Chenqing flute in his hand. It's not a big deal, or, again, at least didn't have to be. Xiao Zhan looks at the boy, who was carelessly turning the flute as he used to do himself, while looking for something else that belonged to the other man to take outside, and his chest is filled with affection. Affection for that boy who cared for him more than anyone. Affection for that child who lived inside the body of an adult man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That occasion, Wang Yibo only realized he was carrying something that didn’t belong to him after a few minutes. He looked at Xiao Zhan shortly and smiled as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So? Here it is, something of yours is with me, and you know that I'll only return it in exchange for something else...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he didn't have to let the words out. Xiao Zhan approaches, but instead of pulling his chin, he presses his lips right on Yibo's forehead, in a simple, short kiss ━ long enough to make something inside him light up with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he just says, then takes the flute from Wang Yibo, who was frozen in place, not knowing what to say or do, only letting Xiao Zhan take the object back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the kid smiles, and they walk out of the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When it happens again, it’s much more dangerous, and Xiao Zhan is stunned by his own attitude. It was night, the end of another crazy day of recording, and they entered the corridor of their rooms, ready for a good rest. Wang Yibo had that habit of asking to stay with him longer, to lie down on his bed and play games on the phone together. That night, however, the boy didn't question anything, just followed Xiao Zhan towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo watched as he searched the pockets for his keys. First, he puts his hands in his left pocket, and nothing. Then, he put his hand in his right pocket, and found himself at loss when it wasn't there either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I left my keys down there,” Xiao Zhan replies, sighing wearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, he just wanted to get some sleep. Wang Yibo prevents him from turning his back. “I took it,” he confesses, smiling provocatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan understands right away. A kiss in the corridor, alone, seemed to be worse than kissing him around others. What would prevent him from trying anything else? His cheeks burned with the train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's late, Wang-laoshi,” he says. “Be nice, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth is: Xiao Zhan didn’t want Wang Yibo to be nice. It was in the boy's nature to act impulsively, to pursue determinedly what he wanted, and that was strangely sexy. Sexy? Definitely, it wasn’t something the kid should know. He was already used to praising him all the time. It would only inflate his ego, which was already huge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, at that time of night... the moonlight shining on Wang Yibo's face cheerfully, a certain shrewd aura pulsing from him, and Xiao Zhan's hands tingling with the urge to pull him close… it was too tempting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am being very nice, Xiao-laoshi”, the boy replies, in a slurred, hoarse tone of voice. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me in the right place,” Wang Yibo adds, approaching unhurriedly, looking at him through the darkness of the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan can't think of anything else, he can't think of any reason not to. So, he leans in, and kisses the right place, the place Wang Yibo implied he should kiss: right on his pompous, pinky lips. Dangerous lips, even. It doesn’t last long, on the contrary, it’s quite chaste, nothing more than a peck. Enough, however, to disturb him for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stops pressing his lip against Wang Yibo's, the boy, with fire in the eyes, takes the object out of his pocket. His room key is raised high. “Kiss me again,” Wang Yibo demands, “Kiss me again, and the key is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan is silent, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, his hands slightly sweaty, like a teenager in love. Who had he become, giving in so easily to one’s desire?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge”, Wang Yibo takes his attention back, eyes focused. “Zhan-ge, kiss me again. Kiss me again...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan grants. He decides to ignore the consequences, and pulls Wang Yibo's waist, holding tightly against him. His skin is smooth on his palm, eagerly traveling over his body. Their mouths clash, and it must mean something. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to mean something, because Xiao Zhan never wanted to forget the taste of his lips, nor stop touching him anymore, nor allow someone else to seek his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest fills with unprecedented possessiveness, a wish to suddenly say,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don't kiss anyone else, don't steal anyone else's things, don't bother anyone else but me, nobody but me”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wang Yibo's hands go around his neck as the kiss deepens, and their tongues collide, causing a pleasurable shock to spread through their bodies, which makes Wang Yibo </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan </span>
  </em>
  <span>between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irresponsible kid. Xiao Zhan bites his lip, and he moans again. The key is still in his hand, and it hits the back of his neck. Just then, he is suddenly reminded that such intoxicating feelings could lead him to do things he shouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan breaks away abruptly, while he’s still able to think coherently. Wang Yibo looks at him expectantly, his lips puffing, tempting, and eyes full of lust. No, he couldn’t carry on. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there,” he echoes, feeling like laughing when he sees how disappointed Wang Yibo looked, and how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be. “It wasn't difficult, was it? Now be a good boy and go back to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands capture the key on Yibo's hand. “Zhan-ge,” the boy whimpers, making an extremely cute pout, with lips marked from the bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge needs to rest,” Xiao Zhan replies, letting out a provocative chuckle, pleased with the chance to play with Yibo too, but at the same time frustrated, since it required them to cease kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xiao-laoshi, this is low of you…” the kid complains, putting his arms around Xiao Zhan's waist to coax him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Low of him? When hadn't that boy played low, teasing him everywhere, taking his things and saying only a kiss would pay for the price of having them back? Honestly, he couldn't understand how that shameless kid was the person he had fal—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya! Just a revenge,” he replies, in a sudden rush to be alone. “You get what you give.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo, of course, sighs unsatisfied, and Xiao Zhan allows himself to give the brat a quick peck before opening the door quickly to enter his room.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, with the afternoon sun disturbing them and mosquitoes buzzing in their ears 一 Xiao Zhan hated that type of weather in particular 一, the only thing he needed was his little fan. When he searches for the object though, he doesn’t find it, nor he thinks about how it had disappeared suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was in Wang Yibo's playful eyes. It was always there, the soul of an unstoppable spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the boy asks, quietly so he’s the only one who could hear: “Repeat what you did yesterday, Lao Xiao”, as if that was nothing, as if it meant nothing ━ and, worse, as if several people weren’t watching around, waiting for the situation to unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lao Wang, be nice, Lao Wang”, he asks, because he can't bear the idea of kissing him in public. “Give it back just this once. We can't do that here... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo pays close attention to the last part. “Hmn? Can we do it tonight in the bedroom then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staff is quiet. Not even the tip of Yibo's ears were red, how dare he? Xiao Zhan could feel his face burning. Completely unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” he warns. “What’s wrong with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, or he thought it was, Xiao Zhan tries to take the little fan out of his hands, for Wang Yibo to run away, laughing like the clown he was. Soon, the break becomes a mess: Xiao Zhan runs after him, who keeps running away, raising his hands, preventing the object from being taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun wasn’t merciful on them, his clothes were heavy and stifling ━  yet, they chased each other like a cat and a mouse. After a few minutes, sweat was running down Xiao Zhan's forehead, and Wang Yibo was breathing hard, not giving up regardless, since he was an extremely competitive child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he rethinks about that moment, Xiao Zhan blames tiredness. What didn't tiredness do to a man, after all? It was the tiredness that made him corner Wang Yibo in a tree away from the staff hawk eyes, so that he could kiss him on the shoulder freely, without anyone spying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips touched the exposed skin of the boy's collarbone, and Xiao Zhan could feel Wang Yibo shivering . Even so, he didn’t stop. He continued to kiss his shoulder, tracing a path up to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xiao-laoshi…” the boy calls, voice strangled. “Kiss me in the right place... kiss me here,” he pulls Xiao Zhan's chin millimeters close to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Xiao Zhan doesn't give up, not at that moment. He’s taken over by a force, a romantic instigation, an intimate desire to prolong that platonic game, to make Yibo feel as frustrated as he had felt during those weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be greedy,” Xiao Zhan replies, feeling Wang Yibo's breath dangerously close. At the last second, he pulls away, taking his fan with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looks up, betrayal written in the eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little bit more, and I’ll be yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, not hiding a provocative smile as he runs back, leaving Wang Yibo there, with those soft lips he longed to kiss again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little more, and he’ll give in. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The stolen kisses have been going on for weeks now. Sometimes, that shameless kid asks for one during the recording, wanting other people to listen. Wang Yibo steals his slippers, his phone, his medicines, his potato chips, his jacket, his accessories, his clothing, his own bag and his charger. And Xiao Zhan takes back his belongings only when he kisses him on the cheek, or on the forehead, the neck, the shoulder, the hand, or sometimes a peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were like two teenagers full of hormones. But who was he to stop that? With Wang Yibo, there was no point in talking: if he was to put anything on his head, no one could stop him. The only thing that seemed to bother the boy in the past days was Xiao Zhan’s teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time they were about to deepen a kiss, to transform it into more than just a pressure of lips, Xiao Zhan would run away, to frustrate him. Well, it served to teach the boy some kind of lesson. Besides, he wanted to see how far it could go, how far Wang Yibo was willing to take it. If he was really willing to keep running after him, despite his frustrations and responsibilities, if he was willing to be more than just an attraction, more than kisses and sexual intentions, more than a superficial connection, then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zhan-ge! Zhan-ge!” the boy calls in the hallway, when they’re returning from dinner, ready to enter their respective rooms. “I need a kiss. Xiao Zhan, give me a kiss. Don't be petty. Right here! On the mouth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing in his hands. Xiao Zhan checks if the key was in his pockets. Yes, it was there, kept with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo seems to notice, and sighs with the cutest puppy eyes Xiao Zhan had ever seen. “Hey, I didn't steal anything this time. I'm just asking, very humbly, for a kiss from the admirable, incomparable Xiao-laoshi...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s difficult to deal with his pout. All he wanted was to bring him into his room, and kiss every inch of his delicate face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a shameless kid who doesn't respect the elders... you don't deserve kisses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the addition of stealing as well, an unprecedented category to the list of things Wang Yibo was able to do. Xiao Zhan can't help but wonder what the boy was planning after there was nothing new for him to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a plan,” the kid whispers, as if he's read his mind. His voice was sweet with a glint of mischief, meaning it was a useless secret, although he should ask more to keep the conversation going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A plan?” Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn. A plan in progress, in fact” he grins. “I'm trying to steal something extremely valuable from Xiao-laoshi. Haven't you noticed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Xiao Zhan had noticed. His cheeks are burning, and he’s grateful to be hidden in the darkness of the corridor, leaning against the wall, waiting to get into the comfort of his bed, and Wang Yibo probably ━  hopefully! ━  couldn't see his face blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was beating out of control. Damned be the heart with its silly passions and evident cynicism. Of course he had noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, Xiao Zhan doesn’t ask what he was trying to steal, and asks, instead, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wang Yibo smiles, and on the other hand, seemed to know Xiao Zhan knew what he was talking about. “Because if I steal something extremely valuable from Xiao-laoshi, he’ll have to kiss me forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he wouldn't return, would he? It was implicit. What did Xiao Zhan get into, getting involved with a boy six years younger, apparently a thief?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat, feeling lost. That conversation had taken a dangerous turn for both of them. “Well, good luck with this plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn”, Wang Yibo lets him catch that sunshine smile, that one in which he doesn’t show his teeth, but that is genuine nonetheless. Devoted, he’d say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Xiao Zhan had already accepted the fact that Wang Yibo was his sunflower, and he couldn't bear losing him for anything in the world.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan doesn’t believe in love at first sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Romanticism aside, he doesn't have time for that. He believes, however, that love can be unveiled over time, gradually filling a person's heart, until it fills someone so well, so completely, that by the time they realize it, that love has become a part of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does not tell Wang Yibo that his plan had already worked a long time ago ━  it would just flatter the boy's ego, making him even more self-absorbed. Instead, he watches, during his last month of recording, the kid approaching during the end of dinner, asking for pecks, at least kisses on the forehead before sleeping, just like a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last day of recording takes place. It's a little emotional, watching the end of it all, having to say goodbye to characters who had been so special to him. The wonderful scenery that would soon become memories... so much he would miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan would carry everything in his chest though, with great pleasure. Even that kid there, who was trying hard not to let a tear fall while they were shooting the last scene together. His eyes looked broken, at the same time as if it was waiting for something. He expected something from Xiao Zhan, probably.</span>
</p>
<p><span>And at the end of the day, at last, his eyes quiet down. Xiao Zhan brings Wang Yibo to his room, for the last night they would have together on those recordings, and kisses him like the kid wanted since the stealing started: kisses him in the right place, on his pinky lips, that’d pout attractively. Wang Yibo’s tongue meets his, and the brat </span><em><span>moans, </span></em><span>and he finally allows himself to touch</span> <span>every part of his body. He kisses him all night, because Wang Yibo wishes, and they finally lie down together, side by side, sharing a serene moment of delight.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wang Yibo”, he calls, stroking his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn?” the boy only murmurs, with a sly smile drawn on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your plan worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid laughs out loud. Xiao Zhan just watches his laughter, absorbing every moment of his joy, holding it tightly in his heart, which was so big, so big, so big... Wang Yibo would fit there quite well. “Then kiss me forever,” the brat asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Xiao Zhan does.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/aaskewo">twitter</a> and <a href="https://askew-d.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.<br/>any question, here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/aaskew">cc</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>